Shifting Perspectives
by drkparadise
Summary: Gekiranger. The end of one thing is merely the beginning of another. Jan and Rio think over recent events and where they go from here. JanRio, can be seen as gen or friendship if you prefer.


**Warnings:** Spoilers are present if you haven't seen up to episode 16 & if you don't know who Gou & Ken are. Mentioned character death. 

**A/N:** This fic was actually based on a dream I had waaaay back in June. Yes, that means it does not coincide with more recent episodes. I was inspired by a friend on Livejournal to finish it sometime back in October, so it's dedicated to her. There is an author's note at the end, in case anyone questions my characterizations.

* * *

Upon waking Jan found that he didn't know where he was. His still half-closed eyes stared up at the white ceiling before shifting their gaze over to the machine beeping quietly beside his bed. He could just faintly make out a figure on the other bed in the room, but determination to remember exactly what had put him in this hospital, as he now realized that it was indeed some sort of medical room, overrode his curiosity about the other person for the time being. 

The young Gekiranger thought back to the recent battle they had fought against the Kenma. Something must have happened during the fight, something powerful enough to put even GekiRed's unbreakable body out of commission. No one, except perhaps Master Shafu and Jan himself, could have predicted the circumstances surrounding that fight. It had seemed so similar to when everyone was gathered to watch Mele battle Shafu, except this time there was no opportunity to save her. Mele, in her refusal to deal the finishing blow to the Kensei, was struck down by an unsatisfied Kenma for failure to complete her orders. The GekiJyuken team watched in shock as an enraged Rio turned on his teachers. Rio, though stronger than the three present Gekirangers individually, was no match against the combined force of the three Kenma.

Jan opened his eyes again, widely this time. 'That's right, it was Rio.' Rio was the one who he had jumped into the battle to help. Retsu and Ran had stayed on the sidelines to help Master Shafu, while he had entered the fight against the Kenma. Naturally, Rio wasn't thrilled when Jan had appeared at his side, and had protested his involvement in this personal battle, but Jan refused to let him fight alone. He and Rio had worked surprisingly well together, playing off each other's strengths in their best effort to defeat the RinJyuken masters. The two men fought passionately, taking out the Kenma of the sky, Kata, and the Kenma of the sea, Rageku, before turning their attention to Maku, Kenma of the earth. Jan didn't recall much of what happened after that, but he remembered hearing Gou and Ken yelling, well it was more Ken yelling than Gou, that they had finished off the enemies that were created as a distraction and had finally arrived to provide back up. Somehow, with all six of them, the five Gekirangers and Rio, they had managed to defeat Maku, though just how, Jan couldn't remember. Maybe he'd ask Retsu to describe it later.

But now, he wanted to see Rio. He knew who occupied the other bed now. There was really no other person it could be. He and Rio had been in bad shape by the time the rest of the team jumped in to help. So, Jan sat up slowly, feeling his muscles ache in a way that he had never felt before. The machine had been blocking his view before, but now that he was sitting he could see Rio's face. He was still unconscious, or maybe he was just sleeping, Jan didn't know. What he did know, however, was that despite his wounds Rio looked more peaceful now than he had since Jan had first met him. Jan wanted to know about Rio, why he rejected GekiJyuken, why he turned on his masters, why he allowed, accepted, Jan's assistance in the fight, but it was no use pestering an unconscious person for answers. Even Jan knew that. He'd wait for Rio to recover before he started trying to befriend him, and after that, who knew? For now he was content in watching Rio sleep.

Jan lay back down, gently so as not to reopen any lingering wounds, after one more glance at the other bed. As hyper as he was usually, his current fatigue and excessive thinking (really, he had done so much of that since waking up) had tired him out. He let out an annoyed sigh at not being able to jump around, and closed his eyes again, hoping that a bit more rest would return his regular energy and strength.

A few minutes later Miki walked in to check on the two young men's progress. Ran told her just after the battle, when the rest of the team had dragged the two back to headquarters, that both Jan and Rio had been struck with Rageku's poison before they finished her off, probably the reason why Jan hadn't healed yet. She glanced at Rio as she was looking at Jan's stats, noticing that he was awake.

"How are you feeling, Rio?"

He shot her a quick glare, though it was somewhat hindered by his tired expression, and then looked away. She had caught him while he was watching, no, looking over at, Jan. Miki just huffed at his reaction and finished her task, before leaving again, quietly closing the door behind her.

Rio turned once again to look at Jan's figure. He couldn't understand why Jan had helped him, when he was obviously the enemy, or why he, himself, accepted the help in the first place. There was just something about this person that inspired good feelings inside of everyone he came into contact with, and apparently Rio was no exception. He decided it was useless to question this ability of Jan's and so was content with just watching him sleep. He'd figure out where to go with this, his life and new feelings, later. Rio watched Jan as he twitched a little and let out a soft sigh, before turning away with a slight smile on his face. Mele had paid with her life for her decision not to kill these people, and he decided he should honor her choice. Her dedication and affection had taught him that much. He would give this young man a chance to win his heart, him, over to the good side again, and from the looks of it, he thought as his eyes drifted shut and sleep overtook him, the process had already begun.

* * *

**A/N:** I've had a few comments about my characterization of Jan in this fic, that I made him to calm and thoughtful. I did this on purpose. If it's not clear, Jan's injuries are very severe, making it impossible for him to run around & behave like he normally does. In my opinion, the lack of being able to use his body results in him using his mind. A lot. He doesn't have much choice except to think over what has happened in detail. Besides, whoever said that canon Jan doesn't think much? ;D Rio? Well he has just experienced some crazy times, so his personality's a little ...off intentionally, as well. 


End file.
